A storage system is a processing system adapted to store and retrieve data on storage devices (such as disks). The storage system includes a storage operating system that implements a file system to logically organize the data as a hierarchical structure of directories and files on the storage devices. Each file may be implemented as a set of blocks configured to store data (such as text), whereas each directory may be implemented as a specially-formatted file in which data about other files and directories are stored.
The storage operating system generally refers to the computer-executable code operable on a storage system that manages data access and access requests (read or write requests requiring input/output operations) and may implement file system semantics in implementations involving storage systems. In this sense, the Data ONTAP® storage operating system, available from Network Appliance, Inc. of Sunnyvale, Calif., which implements a Write Anywhere File Layout (WAFL®) file system, is an example of such a storage operating system implemented as a microkernel within an overall protocol stack and associated storage. The storage operating system can also be implemented as an application program operating over a general-purpose operating system, such as UNIX® or Windows®, or as a general-purpose operating system with configurable functionality, which is configured for storage applications as described herein.
A storage system's storage is typically implemented as one or more storage volumes that comprise physical storage devices, defining an overall logical arrangement of storage space. Available storage system implementations can serve a large number of discrete volumes. A storage volume is “loaded” in the storage system by copying the logical organization of the volume's files, data, and directories, into the storage system's memory. Once a volume has been loaded in memory, the volume may be “mounted” by one or more users, applications, devices, and the like, that are permitted to access its contents and navigate its namespace.
A storage system may be configured to allow server systems to access its contents, for example, to read or write data to the storage system. A server system may execute an application that “connects” to the storage system over a computer network, such as a shared local area network (LAN), wide area network (WAN), or virtual private network (VPN) implemented over a public network such as the Internet. The application executing on the server system may send an access request (read or write request) to the storage system for accessing particular data stored on the storage system.
When performing access requests received from the server systems, a conventional storage system may also use flash memory (non-volatile, rewritable computer memory) as a cache device. However, conventional use of flash memory as cache devices do not exploit the particular characteristics and advantages of flash memory. Also, typically the software code of the operating system of a storage system is modified to implement flash memory as a cache device. As such, there is a need for a method and apparatus for utilizing the particular characteristics and advantages of flash memory other than use as a cache device and that also does not require the operating system of a storage system to be modified.